Let's Sing In Nothing Can Stop Us Now - Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nintendo 64 - Railway Trouble - UbiSoftFan94.
Let's Sing Along in Nothing Can Stop Us Now in Railway Trouble for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels - (Both the main heroes in this video game) *Edd (Double Dee) (from Ed, Edd, and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin - (Both kind, helpful, and wise) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoope - (Both wise) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 - (Both pompous, proud, strong, and powerful) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 - (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Super Mario) as Animal 2 - (Both small) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 - (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario (from Mario) as Person 2 - (Both wise) *Luigi (from Mario) as Person 3 - (Both wise) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as Person 4 - (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo - (Both the main villains in this video game) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 - (All twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Person 7 - (Both kind and best friends to Double Dee and Dr. Gavin) *Angelica (from The Rugrats) as Person 8 - (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 - (Both cute) *Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Animal 5 - (Both grateful) *Sally Acorn (from Sonic) as Animal 6 - (Both beautiful) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Operator 1 - (Both smart) *Hyena 1 (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minion 1 - (Both mean) *Hyena 2 (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minion 2 - (Both mean) *Thomas as Operator 2 (Both smart) *Percy as Operator 3 (Both best friends to Thomas and Operator 2) *Gordon as Operator 4 (Both rude and nice) *Henry as Operator 5 (Both wise) *Toby as Operator 6 (Both wise) *James as Operator 7 (Both vain) *Edward as Operator 8 (Both clever) *Duck as Operator 9 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Donald and Douglas as Operator 10 and 11 (Both twins) *Diesel (from TTTE) as Operator 12 - (Both mean) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 7 - (Both firm) *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 - (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 - (Both evil) *Scratch as Jojo's Minion 4 - (Both evil) *Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 5 - (Both evil) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Tinker *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 8 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Person 11 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Animal 9 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 6 - (Both mean) *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 10 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 11 *Swatbots (from Sonic) as Jojo's Other Minions *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Jojo's Other Minions *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 13 *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Rancid Rabbit (from Catdog) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Petunia Pig (from Baby Looney Tunes) as Animal 12 *Cat (from Catdog) as Animal 13 *Dog (from Catdog) as Animal 14 *Professor Oak (from Pokemon) as Person 14 *Conga (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Jojo's Minion 13 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 15 *and more Lyrics (Nothing Can Stop Us Now) *Puffa: I think I can! (sets off as the people and workers hop on board his coach, wagons, and caboose) I think I can, I think I can, i think I can, I think I can... (as the Nothing Can Stop Us Now music plays) *Gordon: {sings} When your feet are dragging on the ground Stand up and face whatever you're afraid of (Stands up but gets blown back by smoke as Yoshi laughs) When pandemonium is all around... *Misty: (sings) That's when you find out what it is you're made of. *Gordon: (sings) If you will just believe it's true Then there is nothing you can't do There's not a mountain that you can't climb There's not a river you can't make it over There's no tomorrow that you can't find if you try I know you're gonna make it Nothing can stop you now! *Puffa: I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can! *Entire Cast: (sings) There's not a mountain that we can't climb! There's not a river we can't make it over! There's not tomorrow that we can't find if we try! You know we're gonna make it! Nothing can stop us now! (instrumental as Henry and Edward pile on more coal and shovel it into the furness) Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now... Category:UbiSoftFan94